1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the separation of airborne contaminants. More specifically, the air-borne contaminants are cleansed from the air utilizing a water-wash system. The apparatus is preferably utilized in connection with the automobile body shop and painting industry to prevent the exhaust of contaminated air to the ambient or surrounding area.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Prior to the present apparatus, it has been well known to provide a dust collector in shops or work areas where large amounts of saw dust or other small air-borne particles are generated in the manufacture of products.
Additionally, it has been known to filter dust or dirt through water to remove all the contaminants. This has been done in a vacuum cleaner for household or commercial use.